


This Time

by xenosaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Putting Leliana back on stable ground always was Lyna’s specialty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: Femwarden (Mahariel ?)/Leliana, reunion after the events of Inquisition

Lyna Mahariel has wrinkles around her eyes. They appear when she smiles, evidence of years spent laughing in the face of impossible odds. The last time Leliana saw her, she hadn't appreciated them properly.

When they see each other again, dark years of death and sacrifice between them, Leliana adores them. There is poetry to be written about this woman, about how _young_ she makes Leliana feel with a single warm smile, tears in her eyes and crinkles around them.

And then there is no time for poetry, because Lyna crosses the courtyard in the full sprint, shouting in wordless joy. She scoops Leliana up into her arms and spins her around, laughing like everything is right with the world. Leliana is dragged easily into her energy, laughing along and holding on until Lyna finally dips and kisses her.

"Ma Vhenan, oh, love of my life, how I have _missed_ you," Lyra croons, bumping her nose against Leliana’s cheek. It’s a move as old as their relationship, as much a part of Lyna as her tattoos and her sword calluses.

Leliana closes her eyes and melts into the familiar affection. She’s dimly aware that they’re causing a scene, but for the first time in a while, reputation and end goals are not on her mind.

“It’s so good to see you,” Leliana says. The words sound like something breaking, but they’re rewarded with another kiss. And another, and another, on her cheeks, on her nose.

“I did it, love, _I did it_ , I won’t leave you again,” Lyna promises, cradling Leliana’s face in her hands. “I can be _your_ secret assassin this time, how’s that sound?”

Putting Leliana back on stable ground always was Lyna’s specialty. Leliana smiles and initiates the next kiss.

“Oh, the Inquisitor is going to _love_ you.”

Lyna laughs, a soft, raspy sound that makes Leliana’s fingertips tingle.

“Well, too bad for her. I’m already taken.”


End file.
